


"So is that a no or a yes?"

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "So is that a no or a yes?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	"So is that a no or a yes?"

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "So is that a no or a yes?"

"So is that a no or a yes?" Felicity asked as she drummed her fingers against the metal table. "Because I totally understand if you can’t. I mean, I did just drop this on you and what I’m asking of you is a big deal. I’m supposed to be your executive assistant, anyway, and of course there’s no way-"

"Felicity!" He said loudly. "Yes, I’ll accompany you to your high school reunion."

"What? Really? Oh!" She jumped up and hugged him, catching him off guard. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her, hugging her back. Why on earth did she always think the concept of the two of them was so unthinkable?

The two turned when they heard a loud cough. “Am I interrupting something?” Diggle smirked.

Oliver fought the urge to blush. He hadn’t realized how long the two of them stood there in that position. He looked down at his blonde partner. She, of course, didn’t do such a very good job as a deep blush began to redden her cheeks. 

"No, uh, Oliver here just agreed to accompany me to my high school reunion," Felicity said proudly.

"Oh, is that all?" Diggle sent an accusing look to Oliver, who responded with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, Diggle. It is," He replied. "You know, if CEO Oliver Queen is going to accompany his executive assistant to her school reunion, he’s going to need his driver."

"I don’t get paid enough for this," Diggle muttered, rolling his eyes.


End file.
